1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus for securing components together, and more particularly, to a cover holding device and features related thereto for more easily securing a cover or lid to a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lid retaining and securing mechanisms have been employed in conventional systems to secure a lid or cover on a container. These systems have employed devices such as springs or BUNGEE cords equipped with hooks to secure these devices to a container such as a garbage can. The hooks of these devices are secured by the handles on the container and are stretched over the top of the lid. Unfortunately, the springs and/or BUNGEE cords are often an unacceptable length and need to be doubled up or otherwise configured to provide the correct length for securing the lid. In addition, the standard hooks or clamps for the springs or cords are typically not properly dimensioned. Multiple hooks and cords are cumbersome and often only secure a portion of the lid.
Another disadvantage to using hooks on the springs/BUNGEE cords is that the hooks are easily disengaged from the container handles by a raccoon or other animal attempting to access the contents of the container.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus for securing a lid or cover to a container. A further need exists for providing a device or devices for adjusting the length of a flexible retaining or securing member to provide a desired tension for securing the lid or cover. A need also exists for a more ergonomic handle for ease of securing and removal of the securing device to/from a container.
A cover holder includes a handle configured and dimensioned for engaging a container structure formed on a container. The handle includes an engagement structure extending from a portion of the handle for detachably fitting the container structure. A flexible tension member is connected to the handle, and the flexible tension member anchors to the container structure through use of the handle. The flexible tension member thereby secures a cover on the container.
In other embodiments, the engagement structure may be removable from the handle and may be replaceable to accommodate different sized structures. The engagement structure itself may be adjustable to accommodate different sized structures. The holder may include an adjustment mechanism, and the adjustment mechanism may further include a plurality of positions. Each position secures the flexible member such that a tension or length of the adjustable member is changed when secured at each of the positions. The adjustment mechanism may attach to the cover to be secured on the container. The holder may further include a guard structure for placement over the cover. The guard structure may be formed to capture the at least one flexible member such that the guard structure secures the cover to the container when the handle is secured to the structure of the container. The adjustment mechanism may be attached directly to the cover. The handle may include anchor portions which capture and secure at least one flexible member therein. The anchor portions may include a release mechanism, which selectively secures and releases the flexible member to permit tensioning of the flexible member. The handle may include a plurality of positions for securing an end portion of the at least one flexible member. Each position corresponds to a different tension of the flexible member when the flexible member is secured at that position.
Another cover holder includes a handle structure including a surface configured and dimensioned for contacting a container structure. The handle structure includes a handle portion and a pivot axis disposed between the surface and the handle portion. At least one flexible tension member is pivotally connected to the handle structure at the pivot axis, the at least one flexible tension member for being anchored to the structure by at least one handle structure. The flexible member secures a cover on the container, and the pivot axis is offset from the surface to provide a lever force, which resists disengagement of contact between the surface and the container structure when in use.
In other embodiments, the surface is concave to engage the container structure. The holder may include an adjustment mechanism, the adjustment mechanism including a plurality of positions, each position for securing the flexible member such that a tension or length of the adjustable member is changed when secured at each of the positions. The adjustment mechanism may attach directly to the cover to be secured on the container. The holder may include a guard structure for placement over the cover. The guard structure is formed to capture the at least one flexible member such that the guard structure secures the cover to the container when the handle is secured to the structure of the container.
Yet another cover holder includes at least two pivot arms pivotally attached to one of a container structure and a cover for the container structure. A locking bar is disposed between the pivot arms and is slidably coupled to the pivot arms. The locking bar includes an engagement structure for contacting the other of the container structure and the cover. A handle connects the pivot arms and supports a biasing device, which biases the locking bar to selectively provide a locked position and a release position for the locking bar. The locked position corresponds to securing the cover and the release position corresponds to enabling the cover to be released.
Another embodiment of the cover holder provides a rotating lock having an inner surface with an oblong cross-section. The inner surface encapsulates a portion of the handle and a portion of the locking bar such that rotation of the rotating lock displaces the locking bar and achieves the locked position in a first rotational position and the release position in a second rotational position. Detents or other surface features may be formed on the inner surface to secure the locking bar in position.
A cover holder, in accordance with another aspect of the present invention, includes a handle including an engagement structure configured and dimensioned for engaging a container structure formed on a container. The engagement structure extends from a portion of the handle for detachably fitting the container structure. The handle includes anchor portions each having a plurality of holes for receiving at least one flexible tension member to connect the flexible tension member to the handle. The plurality of holes are arranged to permit the at least one flexible tension member to develop a frictional force to prevent pull out of the flexible tension member from the anchor portions.
In alternate embodiments, the engagement structure may be removable from the handle and replaceable to accommodate different sized structures, or the engagement structure may be adjustable to accommodate different sized structures. The anchor portions may include a groove for pinching the flexible tension member. Anchor portions may include an extended portion adjacent to one of the plurality of holes, which forms a groove for pinching the flexible tension member. The groove may include a structure to increase friction between the groove and the flexible tension member. The plurality of holes may be linearly arranged on each anchor portion. One of the plurality of holes may form a groove for pinching the flexible tension member.
In another aspect of the present invention, a handle includes an engagement structure configured and dimensioned for engaging a container structure formed on a container. The engagement structure detachably fits the container structure. Anchor portions are disposed on opposite sides of the engagement structure, and each anchor portion includes at least two holes. The holes are disposed adjacent to one another. One of the holes of each anchor portion includes a groove for receiving at least one flexible tension member to connect the flexible tension member to the handle. The groove permits the at least one flexible tension member to develop a frictional force to prevent pull out of the flexible tension member from the anchor portions.